Nighttime Bonding
by TheCookieMonster77
Summary: Sequel to "A Day Out With Daddy." Miyu comes to love the very thing she hates thanks to her daddy, Naruto.


This is a sequel to my first story, "A Day Out With Daddy." You don't really have to read it but I generally tend to think it's a good idea because there could be something I described in that story that I forgot to mention in this one. I don't think I missed anything but just so you guys know, Naruto's somewhere in his late twenties or early thirties and I'm bumping Miyu's age up to Naruto's eight year old daughter. This was a request from UltimateUnknown who wanted some more Naruto and Miyu bonding and I was bored so…ta-da.

Hope you enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Konoha was a city that liked its festivals. Whenever there was a significant event, Konoha would have a festival to celebrate the occasion. And if said event was important enough, there was an annual festival on that day. After the Fourth Shinobi World War, Konoha held a festival for three days straight. Even over ten years later, people still celebrated for days. And of course, the Hero of the war was expected to make an appearance.

So it was only natural for Naruto to be taking Miyu out during the first night of the festival, into a sea of glittery lights and roars of laughter.

Miyu hated it.

Sure Konoha was pretty when it was lit up. Sure, there were sparkly things to buy and carnival games as far as the eye could see. But Miyu had to share her daddy with everyone and get her cheeks pinched until they hurt by old hags and squealing fan girls, and therefore Miyu hated it.

Miyu knew it was selfish. She knew that her daddy had worked for years to achieve this level of recognition and adoration (though how anyone couldn't adore her daddy as much as she did was incomprehensible to her). But, she already had to share her daddy with Konoha for every holiday, festival, and occasional birthday, and she wanted some alone time with her daddy. She couldn't even skip the festival because her daddy would insist on taking her with him every time and she couldn't say no to her daddy. But, because she knew it was important that her daddy was with the people of Konoha, she kept her mouth shut and kept smiling. It didn't stop her from hating the festival though.

Miyu climbed onto her daddy's back and plastered on her fake smile. She prepared to face the crowds but her daddy stepped out of the house all too soon. The instant Naruto neared the crowds, people swarmed around him. Miyu kept smiling through her aching cheeks and tried to laugh, but it was all so fake to her. After enduring the crowds for far longer than she liked, Miyu was relieved when her daddy managed to find a quiet alcove in the shadows. Miyu was startled when her daddy took her off his back and faced her with an uncharacteristic serious face.

"What's wrong Miyu?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," Miyu lied, not at all convinced he would believe her.

"Don't lie to me," Naruto demanded eyes hardening.

"I'm not lying," Miyu insisted.

"Your lying skills are just as good as mine," Naruto snorted, "that is, nonexistent. Now tell me the truth."

Miyu whipped her head back and forth, trying to prevent the disappointment she'd face if her daddy learned the truth. She didn't want to face her daddy when he learned that she hated the very thing he tried so hard to get.

"Miyu," Naruto warned.

Miyu bit her lip and tried to hold back her tears. Miyu was startled when she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"Tell me what's wrong Sweetheart," Naruto encouraged.

Miyu shook her head.

"Miyu," Naruto scolded, annoyed, "tell me what's wrong. And don't you dare say 'nothing.' That's a lie and I hate it when people lie to me."

Miyu was crushed. Her daddy, the person she loved more than anything, hated her. Miyu burst into tears and squirmed out of Naruto's embrace. "I hate these things and I hate you too," she screamed. She ran off, slipping through the crowds that were already swarming her dad.

Miyu ran from the crowds and the festivities. She occasionally stumbled but she made it to her favorite place, the top of her grandfather's head. She curled up into a ball and cried. She was so upset that she didn't even notice her dad approaching her until his arms encircled her.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I hate you," Miyu muttered.

"Why?" Naruto asked while rubbing her back.

"You said you hated me," Miyu yelled.

Naruto chuckled, prompting Miyu to jump up and start hitting him. This just caused Naruto to laugh even more. "Sweetheart, I don't hate you. I don't even think that's possible," Naruto assured, catching Miyu's fists and pulling her into a hug.

"Then why did you say it?" Miyu yelled. She squirmed herself into a position so that she could see her daddy's face.

Naruto smiled down on her and said, "I said I didn't like you lying to me, silly."

"I'm not silly," Miyu pouted.

"Yes, you are," Naruto chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Now why were you unhappy?"

Miyu looked away, ashamed. "I hate the festivals, especially this one," she admitted.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I hate how you and me can't even be alone," Miyu whispered.

Naruto surprised Miyu when he started chuckling. "I'll tell you a little secret," he whispered back, "I hate them too."

"Really?" Miyu asked, wide-eyed.

Naruto nodded. "I thought I'd like them more but it's frustrating when it takes me an hour just to walk a couple of feet. That's why I need you with me. You keep me from going insane."

Miyu laughed and snuggled into her daddy's chest. The duo watched the last rays of sun disappear behind the horizon, content to just sit. "Konoha looks pretty when it's all sparkly," Miyu said.

Naruto laughed. "How would you like to experience the festival without all the crowds?" he asked.

"We can do that?" Miyu asked, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Of course we can, I'm a super awesome ninja, remember?" Naruto grinned.

"What do we do?"

"Do you remember the last super cool ninja technique I taught you?" Naruto asked.

"The henge?" Miyu was jumping up and down in excitement by this point.

Naruto nodded and stood up. He made the signs and henged into an average looking man with brown hair and hazel eyes. At Naruto's nod of encouragement, Miyu henged herself into a little girl with brown eyes and ash blond hair. Naruto kneeled down so that Miyu could climb on his back. When Miyu was settled, Naruto headed down to the festivities.

Miyu tensed when the duo neared the crowds. She was shocked when no one gave them a second glance.

"What are we doing first?" Naruto asked.

Miyu whipped her head around, trying to decide. There were so many things to do! Naruto chuckled at her antics and he headed over to the nearest carnival game, which turned out to be a "knock-the-can-down." Miyu was pretty good at it and won a fox plushie that was almost as big as her. With her new toy in hand, she grabbed her daddy's hand and dragged him over to the next booth, a ring toss. Naruto and Miyu spent the next couple of hours playing various carnival games, laughing the whole time. When Miyu started to tire, Naruto bought some dango and picked up a small box and took Miyu to a secluded area by the river, where the duo dropped their henges.

"What's in the box daddy?" Miyu asked after they finished their dango.

"It's a surprise," Naruto said with a mischievous grin.

Miyu looked at her daddy and then at the box and then at her daddy again. She lunged towards the box but Naruto caught her midair.

"I said it was a surprise," Naruto playfully growled.

"But I want to know daddy," Miyu giggled. She tried jumping again but she couldn't escape Naruto's grip.

"Miyu, I said it was a surprise," Naruto said in a stern voice, "Blatant disobedience should be punished."

Miyu looked up at him wide-eyed. "What are you going to do?" she whispered.

"Disobedient kids get visited by the tickle monster," Naruto shouted at the end. Miyu shrieked with laughter as Naruto's fingers danced up and down her sides.

"Stop-it-daddy-I-can't-breathe-" Miyu panted. Naruto smirked and tickled her for a bit more before letting up.

"Do you want to know what's in the box?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Miyu said.

"Do you really, really want to know?" Naruto taunted.

"Yes, yes, yes," Miyu yelled, furiously shaking her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Daddy!"

"Okay, okay," Naruto chuckled. He reached into the box and pulled out two beautifully carved wooden boats and two little candles.

"What's that for?" Miyu asked as she clambered over Naruto's lap to get a better look.

"Come on," Naruto said. He grabbed the boats and candles and walked over to the river. Miyu trailed after him, skipping every now and then to keep up with Naruto's long strides. She kneelt down next to Naruto and watched him as he lit the candles and set them down in the boats.

Naruto set the boats in the water in front of Miyu. "Give them a gentle nudge," he whispered in her ear.

Miyu pushed the two boats and watched the two little lights disappear into the distance.

Miyu giggled and turned to her daddy. "Festivals aren't that bad," she yawned.

Naruto grinned and wrapped Miyu up in a hug. "Come on sweetheart. It's way past your bedtime."

"What? But I'm not tired," Miyu protested.

"Uh-huh, sure you're not," Naruto said as he threw away their trash. He grabbed Miyu's plushie and picked Miyu up. "I love you kiddo. Now go to sleep," Naruto murmured.

"Love you too daddy," Miyu snuggled into his chest, "and I'm not…sleepy…"

Naruto chuckled. He smiled down on Miyu's sleeping form and headed back home.

* * *

The whole boat thing was actually something my family tried to make a tradition when I was younger. There was some charity thing (for what I can't remember, I was like seven at the time) and you would buy the kit to make a boat and they would have some area where you would be able to play around with them in the water. Of course, all my boat could do was float on its side and look pathetic and my parents banned me and my brothers from ever putting candles on the boats (the people would sell candles for when it got dark) when one of my brothers managed to light his boat instead of a candle (why he had matches in the first place is beyond me). Needless to say, that didn't work out to well.

For everyone wondering who Miyu's mother is and where she is, truth is I don't know. I couldn't decide when I first wrote the first story, so I just left that up to the readers. At the moment, Miyu's mother could be any character (take that back-I accidently dubbed Sakura as aunty so almost any character) or an OC and she could be dead, divorced, sick, on a mission, you name it but right now I just don't know. If anyone's really dying to know, review and let me know and also say who you want Miyu's mother to be if you have someone in mind and I'll get around to writing it.

Oh and another note, I tried to leave it up to the reader whether they thought Naruto was Hokage or not. I didn't feel like deciding so I left it up to the reader too.

Let me know what you think :D


End file.
